The War Torn Tribe
by Lt. Cmdr. Radner
Summary: The new ZAFT Minerva class ship the Highlander is off on it's mayden voyage with the Archangel and a new Earth Alliance ship. It's mission to investigate and provide support for the Colonial Fleet heading for Earth. Undergoing Rewrite
1. Prolog

The War Torn Tribe

GS/GSD x-over with nBSG

Timeline: Post Second Bloody Valentine War and after the escape from New Caprica.

Summary: The new ZAFT Minerva-Class ship the Highlander is sent out on its maiden voyage with the Archangel, and a new Earth Alliance ship; its mission to aid the Colonial Fleet in its exodus to earth.

A/n: Okay, I got this idea in my head after reading the UC Gundam Zeta era crossover _Serendipity _(which is really good and you should all check it out) and got to thinking about a Cosmic Era crossover with Seed/Destiny which inevitably became what it is you are about to read. Enjoy!

A/n2: Please note that is story has NOT been edited yet and if anyone is interested in the job please drop me an e-mail and last and cirtainly not least, in the name of Kobal please REVIEW!

* * *

Prolog: The Long Night 

Brendan "Hot Dog" Costanza was not thrilled to say the least. First he had gotten his ass assigned recon duty as punishment for one lousy prank. Okay it may have been in bad taste but to saddle him with recon patrol was cruel and unusually punishment for a Viper pilot, the icing on the cake though had been that he had been partnered with Margret "Racetrack" Edmonson who had burned out yet another co-pilot and now he ended up getting saddled with her. "Could this get any worse" he said aloud as they lifted off on their recon run.

* * *

An energy spike prior to jump had reeked havoc with their systems and eventually sent the pair careening to Gods knows where. "Glad to see that you're awake Rocket Jock" said 'Track as Hot Dog finally came to. 

"Someone mind telling what fracking son of Cylon ran us over?" asked the hot shot Viper pilot as he held his head gingerly.

"Energy spike, a big one. We are no where near the coordinates we should be, propulsion and the FTL drives are fried. The only thing still up is life support and DRADIS and that's only because of some patch work engineering I did while you were in dream land" said the cynical Raptor pilot as she tossed the Rocket Jock a field ration power bar.

Hot Dog pulled the wrapping off and tore into the thing chewing it slowly and then asking, "How long we got 'til we loose life support and DRADIS?"

"A five or six hours maybe less; that spike ate up a lot power…" said Racetrack before she was interrupted by the sound of DRADIS computer printing out its latest scan results. "Looks like the damn thing finally coped with all the interfere… HOLY FRACK!"

"What happened?" asked Hot Dog worriedly.

"DRADIS picked up two planetary bodies. Mid-size planet with a single moon, Nitrogen-Oxygen atmosphere, and fresh water; the planet it fracking covered in about 70 of the stuff all be it salt water but that's easy to filter out. Then it spat this out, orbital satellites, inhabited orbital satellites" she said with a wide grin as she passed the DRADIS readout to Hot Dog.

"Frack me these things are huge, almost ten times the size of Galactica, that plus the billions planet side must…" he started to say before the alarm claxon started sounding.

"DRADIS contact, it's a ship mid-size carrier by the looks of her" said Racetrack before a message began sounding over the con.

"_Attention unknown vessel, this in the United Nations of Earth ship Archangel please identify."_

"By the gods did she say what I think she did?" asked Hot Dog half shocked and half joyful.

"Archangel this is Margaret Edmonson callsign Racetrack pilot of Colonial Raptor 22 please repeat, our ship had an energy spike mid jump and fried our systems. Propulsions dead and life support will cut out relatively soon" responded Racetrack hoping against hope that what they had heard was not a glitch of the radio.

There was a moment of pause when another voice also female responded. _"Colonial Raptor 22; my name is Muerrue Ramius. Captain of the United Nations of Earth ship Archangel. Hold position and sit tight one of our units is en route to bring you in."_

Racetracks jaw dropped in shock. Earth, they had found the fracking thirteenth tribe. "Understood Archangel, we'll be waiting" she said as she killed the line observing a silent moment before the two pilots let out a whoop of joy.

"I can't believe it we'll be fracking heroes once we get back" said Hot Dog already imagining the commendation medal he would obviously get for this.

"That if we can get our asses back to the fleet and also depends on how willing our Earth cousins are to house us" said Racetrack her natural cynic nature coming out yet again.

"Man way to kill the mood" said Hot Dog as he huddled down to wait for pickup.

* * *

The pair of colonial sat in silence for the past two hours when the DRADIS claxon went off again. "DRADIS contact, big DRADIS contact" said Hot Dog who turned to look out the window. The thing was huge human shaped thing covered head to toe in gold plating and looked like it could tear them into with a gesture. "Oh Frack, the Cylons went a jumbo sized them selves" he yelled as he ready himself for his inevitable destruction. 

"_Raptor 22 this is Captain Mu La Flaga of the Orb 2nd Space Fleet and senior officer of the UNE Archangel. Do read me Raptor?"_

"We read you Captain" said Racetrack slightly concerned. "Please tell me your not the giant gold plated Cylon that is currently to our starboard side?"

"_Cylon, soldier this is the ORB-01 Akatsuki, a Mobil Suit haven't you guys ever seen one before. And just what the hell is a Cylon?" _asked the voice with a laugh.

The two colonial pilots looked confused then watched as the chest of the giant machine opened to revile a small cockpit with a very human pilot sitting inside his hand aloft waving at the two.

* * *

"This going to cause a mess of problems once we get home" muttered Mu to himself as he towed the damaged colonial Raptor back to the Archangel. In the hour he'd spent with the two pilots taking a preliminary debrief he had had all his beliefs about humanity evolving on Earth shaken, destroyed, and rebuilt in one fell swoop. He had learned about the Twelve Tribes of Kobal, the first Cylon war that had ended in an uneasy peace and the Cylon holocaust and how both the remaining Colonial fleet and the Cylons were looking for Earth, one seeking refuge while the other wanted nothing more then to blow it up. "We end one war only to possible get caught up in another" the Hawk of Endymion said to himself as he signaled the Archangel that he was coming in with company. "Some times I think that god created humanity just to see how much we can take before we all go jumping off the deep end." 


	2. Politics and Rescue Missions

A/n: This chapter also has not been edited yet and as before if anyone is interested drop me an email. Secondly reviews are like presents, everybody wants one so please review, review, review.

Ch 1: Politics and Rescue Missions

_January 24, 075 CE  
__Temporary United Nations of Earth Head Quarters  
__New Heliopolis  
__One week post contact_

William "Gatecrasher" O'Neil fidgeted in his seat as the joint Orb, ZAFT, and Alliance scientist made their report on the visitors that claimed to be part of a remnant human fleet that believed that Earth was this lost thirteenth tribe and was seeking their help to avoid extinction. The joint scientific team from the major nations that formed the UNE had agreed to study the visitors in the hope of some way to prove or disprove their claim. So far the UNE council had been subjected to over twenty minuets of explanation how the scientist believed they could test the validity if whether or not the two pilots were human. "Dr. Trask, as much as I enjoy hearing about your methodology on how you tested the validity of the pilots' claim, could we please wrap this up so that this council could deliberate on your findings" he said as tactfully as possible. "That and if I hear one more fifty dollar word I'm going come down there and strangle you" he muttered to himself causing the two female representatives beside him to laugh lightly.

The United Nations of Earth or UNE as it had slowly become called, had been the brain child of the then newly elected ZAFT Council Chairwoman Lacus Clyne, the newly reelected Orb Chief Representative Cagalli Yula Athha, and former Vice Admiral under 8th Fleet Rear Admiral Halberton turned President of the Atlantic Federation and recently elected Secretary General of the Earth Alliance, Admiral William O'Neil retired. These three had seen enough war to last them a life time and now all they wanted was to form a lasting peace which is just what they had done with the formation of the UNE. The UNE council was made up of a majority of the major nations of Earth including ZAFT, the Earth Alliance, The Orb Union, the Kingdom of Scandinavia, the recently restored Oceanic Union, and the newly formed South Pacific Alliance.

To maintain a peaceful coexistence the UNE Council adopted the practice of rotating the position Council Secretary President between the member nations. O'Neil was just finishing the Earth Alliance's term as CSP with about only two weeks left when the first contact event took place. Now what should have been a calm and peaceful transition period had turned into a sea of endless debates on whether this was a trick by what remained of LOGOS or some unknown faction of Blue Cosmos. Now here he was a week left before he handed the CSP job over to the South Pacific Alliance and he was stuck in a meeting listening to genetic specialist go over how he tested the Colonials' blood to see if it had any of the tell tales of LOGOS tampering.

"Of course Mr. Secretary; it's just that the results were fascinating and lead to so many more questions then answers, but I digress" said Dr. Trask as he brought up two DNA projections one labeled standard human/coordinator and one labeled as Colonial. He then overlaid the two projections showing that they matched perfectly. "As you can see our Colonial friends' DNA scan is indistinguishable from the base human DNA code. Also they lack the unique protein markers that are characteristic with LOGOS or Blue Cosmos tampering. What I did find though were the classic tell tales for a subject having gone through First Generation Coordinator gene alteration" said the doctor with a smile.

"That's not possible, the technique used to create First Gen Coordinators was classified at the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War" said Lacus Clyne shocked.

"That was what I thought at first until I looked at the larger genetic structure and came up with this" with that Trask brought up another DNA simulation. "This is the expanded DNA strand from our visitors. Now they do have certain similarities with Coordinators but there are gaps and flaws that can only be explaned as naturally occurring anomolies that usually appear due to natural selection and not genetic alteration. It is my conclusion that given the several thousand years of evolutionary divergence from the common Earth born human that the colonials are on the evolutionary path toward something that's similar to what was achieved with the Coordinator Treatment."

"Are you saying that these Colonials are in fact our alien cousins?" asked the Kingdom of Scandinavia rep.

Trask just nodded, the council began conversing in hushed whispers save for Lacus, Cagalli, and William. "Thank you Dr. Trask you're dismissed with the thanks of this council" said William dismissing Trask before slumping down in his chair with a very audible sigh.

"These revelations are very troubling, if this situation is not handled in the right way we will end up on the same path that lead us to war" said Cagalli regretfully.

"I hate to say it but war will come whether we want it to or not. From all accounts once these Cylons discover Earth's location we will find ourselves in an all out conflict against creatures that don't care if we're Natural or Coordinator. The only fact that will matter is that we are human" said CSP O'Neil regretfully.

"This is why we shouldn't get involved until we've had a chance to confirm whether or not these Cylons even exist and if they do attempt to negotiate peace" said the Oceanic Union rep.

"A fair point but one that can't be carried out unless we have the means to retrace our vistitors' route, Representative Athha what is the latest from Morgenroete on the attempts to recreate the Colonials' FTL Drive?" asked O'Neil exhaustedly.

"We've had some success reverse engineering the drive. Our first few attempts literally blew up in our face until Dr. Simmons took over and worked out a feasible test model that successfully jumped from New Heliopolis to Mars and back. With some fine tuning we can successfully create a fully operational drive for our larger ships and eventually our Mobile Armors and Mobile Suits. However to get to the Remnant Fleet's last known coordinates we would have to rig a disposable one shot booster to power the drive for the required jump distance. Then it would just be a matter of ascertaining the proper direction they would travel in and catch up using normal FTL operations" said the leader of the Orb Union handing off the report the CSP.

"I believe we are all in agreement that this situation requires investigation and there for I move that Orb, the Earth Alliance, and ZAFT send a small taskforce to ascertain the existence of this fleet and the possible Cylon menace and mediate a possible cease fire" said the South Pacific Alliance representative Marcus Zarrow with a calm smile.

"That is a bold move Representative Zarrow, would that be wise given the current climate. We still have sleeper Blue Cosmos cells moving about the UNE nations and fugitive LOGOS heads still trying to orchestrate another war" said the Scandinavia representative.

"And who would we have go and negotiate on our behalf if we were to embark on this endeavor?" asked Cagalli curiously wondering what motivated the SPA rep into making a motion like this

"The climate now is the perfect reason why we must investigate. The fools who run LOGOS and Blue Cosmos are too concerned trying to get us to fight each other. Should we discover other worldly born humans and learn that a race of sentient robots are threatening not just them but all humanity they will turn away from trying to turn us on each other and focus on the enemy at hand" said Zarrow silkily.

"Then once the dust settles we will have better intelligence on their movements and where they can be safely apprehended. Also we would have the added bonus of uniting most of the populace still on the fence against the 'Cylon threat'" said the Oceanic rep.

"As rushed as it sounds I do agree that investigation into our guests' claims should be undertaken. I second the motion" said O'Neil. "All in favor?" Scandinavia, Oceanic Union, the SPA, and reluctantly the Orb representatives all raised their hands in favor of the motion.

"ZAFT will of course participate in this venture but I will abstain from the vote" said Lacus calmly her eyes betraying a slight concern.

"Five to none with one abstention. Motion carried and passed, if we plan to undertake this then we all have a lot of work to do. Council is here by adjourned" and with that O'Neil banged his ceremonial mallet ending that session of the UNE council.

* * *

William groaned audibly as the council chamber emptied leaving only him, Lacus, and Cagalli alone together. Since they started this little adventure of theirs the three of them had become good friends and comrades even if the two young women were twenty so years his junior, they had the look and feel of old souls that had seen and done too much in their brief time. "So what do you think Zarrow is planning?" he asked the two curiously. He had worked with them long enough to know when they suspected something and to be quite honest he had sensed it as well. 

"I don't know, something is definitely on the horizon, I have the feeling there is more to him wanting our three nations to seek out this Remnant Fleet" said Lacus as a look of worry crossed her face.

"Good so it wasn't just me who was surprised by that move, I had planned on making the suggestion myself but now that he had done it for me… It makes me very curious" said O'Neil pensively as he brought his head to rest on his finger tips.

"For right now we can't prove anything and we still have to decide who will lead this envoy to the Colonial Fleet. There are only so many people we can trust with a mission of this magnitude" said Cagalli with a sigh.

"Too true and I don't trusted many of the politicians Earth Alliance, too many of them have their own agenda's and I don't want to jade the Colonials with radical notions and ideals" said William exhaustedly, there were so many ways this thing could go wrong and only so many options.

"Then I would recommend that you go as head of this envoy" said Lacus simply with a light smile.

"Are you serious! While I am flattered in your faith in me Lacus, I'm an old war hoarse well passed his prime and should have long since put out to pasture; and now you want me to go traipsing back out into the galaxy to search for some ragtag fleet and it persuing hostiles that may or may not exist" he said with shocked incrdulaty. He then smiled broadly and let out a full belly laugh that reminded them both of beardless Santa Claus. "Sounds like my kind of adventure."

"Figures give him a desk job and he grunts and groans for weeks on end, send him out on a fools adventure with the promise of grand battles and possible near death conditions and he like a kid in a toy store" said Cagalli sarcastically.

Both Lacus and William let out polite chuckles at this remark. "Now that we've decided who's going to lead this little adventure, we need to decide who we can trust to come along" said William semi seriously. The two females looked at each other and nodded. The two of them immediately who they could trust with this mission to ensure it's success and that it would end in the best possible fashion for all involved.


End file.
